


Lana's Deep-Sea Adventure!

by SHSLNerdAndProud



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Feel-good, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLNerdAndProud/pseuds/SHSLNerdAndProud
Summary: Lana decides to take a journey under the sea in a submarine, with many of her marine Pokemon friends tagging along. Unfortunately, things don't work out as expected. Can the other Trial Captains pull Lana out of her predicament?





	Lana's Deep-Sea Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I also liked Pokemon? -SHSLNerd

          "Poppliiii! Poppliiii!"

          Popplio flopped and jumped up and down on Lana's bed consistently. Lana mumbled and turned over, tightening the covers over her body. Still, Popplio persisted. It relentlessly tumbled and jumped and flip-flopped and rolled all over the bed, and Lana began to giggle. Popplio's aggressive movements were tickling her. Eventually, the young Trial Captain shot up in bed and burst out laughing. "BAHAHAHAHA! Popplio, that tickles! Stoooop!" Lana lifted Popplio into the air and hugged it affectionately. She got out from under the covers and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, combing her hair and yawning.

          Lana made herself some tea and two pancakes, then took them out front, placing a beach towel on the white sand. Popplio leapt into the water, leaving Lana to eat her breakfast on the shore and watch Popplio enjoy itself in the sparkling waters of Konikoni City's beach. Lana loved her modest beach side cabin, but she wanted something more. She wanted to explore realms unknown, make friends unbeknownst to the rest of the world, and live a life of adventure.

          Lana wanted to explore the deep sea.


End file.
